


Christmas Time is Here

by alliebird58



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliebird58/pseuds/alliebird58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an unhealthy obsession with Christmas fics. Here be the random Christmas one-shot stories that work their way into my ridiculous brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt: blizzard, hearth, wonder

DunBroch was experiencing what was the worst winter storm anyone could recall for years. The steady fall of heavy, wet snow - and lots of it - had made travel near impossible. The wind howled with a ferocity that any beast would envy, the ice froze the trees into glistening statues and the cold was downright terrible. All of these things added up to life within the palace being more or less halted in its tracks. No visiting parties were around, most of the lords and council members had made their ways back to family and friends weeks ago, and the castle was wonderfully - blissfully - silent. It was the best holiday present Merida could have imagined. 

Being Queen did not allow for the luxury of silence, and for the first time since Merida had taken the crown and accepted all the responsibilities that came along with such a title almost two years ago, peace rang loud in her ears. Such a change was it to not have lords and clansmen begging for her attention that Merida almost didn’t know what to do with herself. 

Almost.

The quiet that filled the air held a magical quality, and for the first time Merida was able to appreciate the pulse and beat of the ancient palace she called home. She could hear the creaking of floorboards and rattling of glass panes in the windows, the slight breeze that blew through the throne room, tinkling the crystal of the chandelier hanging overhead. It was like the building had a life all its own, and she could practically hear the history ringing through the walls. 

She had spent her day catching up on work, her mother by her side helping where appropriate, but for the most part just enjoying the companionship. It had been a lovely change of pace. Dinner had been magnificent - herself, her brothers and mother, and a few of the staff. It had been an easy, light meal and Merida couldn’t remember ever feeling so content in her own skin. 

The evening hours had seen her retreating to her bedchambers, curled up in her most favorite couch next to the warmth of a roaring fire, reading a book that was, for once, not about a foreign country, trade agreements, or finances. (Merida had always fancied herself a reader; she loved the easy escape a novel could provide.) The warmth surrounding her near put her to sleep, until she heard a soft knock on the door. She murmured to enter, but after a moment of silence she rose to see who it was at such an hour. 

She was startled to see the Lord Macintosh making a hasty retreat from her doorway. 

“Oi, Mac, what are ye doin’ here lad?” She called down the hallway, voice carrying. He seemed to freeze in his tracks before turning back to her, walking with a slow, determined gate. “I didn’ think there was anyone left here in the castle?” Merida asked in a hush, unwilling to break the easy silence of the hallway. 

“Aye, well, me and a few of the men didn’t manage to make it out before the storm, got caught just outside of the city and figured it would be easier to make it back here then head on. Just was gonna stop in and mention we were here but…I figured ye might be enjoyin’ the quiet. I’ll just be taking my leave, majesty,” his words came out in a hurried rush, ending with him bowing slightly and making for a retreat. 

Something inside her, she will never know what, came to the conclusion at that exact moment that she did not want him to leave. So Merida gently reached for his wrist, keeping him where he was. The look of shock that spread across his face would have been comical had she not been trying to figure out what exactly she was hoping to accomplish with this situation. 

She pulled her hand back, brushing a stray curl behind her ear. “Would ye like to come in for a drink, then, perhaps? The fire is warm and it’s been so ghastly quiet here the last few days I’ve near forgotten what my own voice sounds like.” 

He chuckles at that, and she breathes a little easier for some reason. “It would be a pleasure, my queen,” Mac gives her a small bow, a grin creeping across his features as he notices the slight blush that begins to grace her high cheek bones. 

She leads him back into the room and instantly realizes what a mistake it had been. Her room was a sacred, private space, detached from the stresses and trials of ruling, and having someone there with her (other than her mother) felt strange. As the door clicked shut, Merida could feel Macintosh’s eyes taking in the space leisurely, and she felt like she was barring some intimate part of her soul to him. More startling was the fact that she felt completely comfortable sharing this with him. It was an unnerving thought that unhinged her emotions, but it was pleasant in a way she never would have imagined. 

The early months of her rule had proved awkward between the two of them; she was still uneasy with his presence and he was prickly but completely loyal. After a time though, the awkwardness faded and Macintosh had proved to be a welcome support system. She was amazed to find that he never faltered in his fidelity to the crown, and even more amazed that he was someone she came to rely on. His presence was reassuring and gave her the strength to move mountains while his advice on matters was solid. 

And then perhaps six months ago the strange feelings had begun; the fluttering in her stomach when she would catch his eye and their gaze would hold for just a moment too long, the stumbled words and racing heart when they were alone together, and she could recognize something indiscernible in the warmth of his face. It had gotten a state of such ridiculousness that she had actually gone to her mother to see if there was something wrong with her because how could she be having these feelings for him? (Merida wasn’t daft and didn’t like to lie to herself - she could recognize the blooming tendrils of love even in her own being) Her mother had simply chuckled in that knowing, infuriating way and said, “The heart wants what the heart wants, m'dear. And as far as my opinion goes, I believe ye could do a lot worse than Macintosh.”

The worst part of the whole thing was she was inclined to agree with her mother. She was still trying to decide what to do with that thought. 

Instead of standing in silence, Merida busied herself, making her way into her adjacent study where she kept a small bottle of hard liquor (long nights occasionally called for a drink to clear her mind) and two small glasses. When she returned back to the room, she saw Mac had seated himself on the couch, and was flipping idly through the pages of her novel. 

“Never thought you’d be one to read these pretty romantic words, my queen,” his voice held just an edge of teasing and Merida felt herself bristle at the comment. 

“Oh and why’s that? Because I’m heartless or somethin’ along those lines?” The words snapped out of her as she yanked the book out of his hands. Mac raised his hands in surrounded, a look of fear on his face.

“Nothin’ of the sort, milady. It’s just you’ve never even feigned interest in anythin’ o the sort. It’s been years and you’ve never once considered a suitor,” he keeps his as neutral as possible, merely stating facts as it were. 

“Yes well runnin’ a country doesn’ exactly lend itself to romance very well.” 

“Aye I can image it doesn’,” he murmurs quietly. Merida sits herself next to him on the small couch, and she can feel the warmth of his body against hers. It causes a flush to spread along her face and she has to tell herself to keep breathing.

The silence is nice, though, companionable, and slowly, inch by inch, Merida feels her body begin to relax. She doesn’t know if it’s the heat of the room or the comforting presence of the man beside her, but she winds up with her head resting gently against his shoulder. 

Mac seems surprised for just a breath, then scoots closer to her so she can more easily lean against him. Tentatively he brings his arm around her. While she should probably give him a tongue lashing for being so bold, it seems she has misplaced her mind and actually enjoys the way her body fits so perfectly next to his. So instead of pushing away, she finds herself wrapping tighter around him. 

The lateness of the hour and the warmth of the fire and the body next to her seem to weaken the chains that normally wrap securely around her heart and tongue. 

“I have turned down no less than five proposals of marriage in the last two years,” her voice comes out low and slow, and some part of her wonders why this is coming out at all. 

“Oh?” Is his quiet response; he’s taken up playing with the ends of her curls, absentmindedly wrapping them about his fingers. 

Merida pulls herself closer to him, and reaches for his free hand. “Aye, I love this kingdom and these people more than me own life. I just cannot bring myself to marry someone simply for power or money. I saw how happy my mom and dad were when I was growing up.” She inhales, steadying herself. The emotions this seems to be dredging up are unexpected. “I’ve always wanted that. Is it terribly selfish to want love? Especially at the cost of the country?” 

Macintosh pulls away so suddenly her head rocks and the absence of his warmth nearly makes her whine in protest. But then he is turning to face her, hand lightly grasping her chin, as the other comes up around the back of her neck. 

“My queen, nobody in this land faults you for wanting love. Nobody will ever deny ye that. Ye work hard and everyone can see how much ye love this land. They just want to see their queen happy,” he takes a deep breath, seeming to build up courage. 

“I just want to see ye happy, Merida. More than anything.” 

She can almost hear what he’s not saying, but she has to be sure. 

“And what would you say, Lord Macintosh, if I told ye that you could make me happy?” The confession is quiet and she won’t meet his eye as the words slip from her mouth, but then she does meet his eye and she can see the absolute wonder and disbelief there; he smiles and bows his head. 

“Milady, it would be an honor to be at your side, for as long as you see fit.” There’s a slight catch to his voice, as if can’t believe what he’s saying. Merida is just as surprised by the turn of their conversation; she had dreamed of such a moment, but never hoped it would happen. She finds there’s nothing she can say, so instead she winds her arms up and around his shoulder and gently presses her lips to his. 

He freezes for a mere second, before exhaling and returning the kiss with an equal tenderness, content in the soft contact. She doesn’t really know what she’s doing, her few encounters like this having been few and very far between, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Mac just wraps her up in his arms, and it is magic, she is sure. 

He kisses her and she can feel everything all at once: wonder, happiness, excitement, nervousness. Never before had she realized how much feeling could occur in just the brush of lips. Mac’s mouth leaves hers to press feather light kisses along her rosy cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then one last lingering press to her lips before he pulls away completely. Merida watches, confusion taking over for a mere moment, as he kneels before her taking her hand in his again. 

“My queen, please allow me the privilege of courting you.” His head is bowed and she can hear the apprehension coating every word. The sudden rush of affection that bleeds through her veins and swells her heart is near unbearable. 

Merida launches herself into his arms, knocking them both backwards onto the rug in front of the first. Mac is staring up at her and the look on his face knots her stomach.

“Nothin’ would make me happier, Mac,” 

His face breaks into a silly grin and hers is probably near the same. She pushes a strand of hair out of his face before he leans up and presses another gentle kiss to her lips.

“Glad to hear, milady,” he murmurs against her mouth and she completely agrees with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: modern!au cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all tired of Merintosh fic yet???? Please tell me when you are.
> 
> Another prompt from the darling @valerysten that got away from me (will I ever be able to write anything less than 1000 words about these two? Who knows.)
> 
> Anyway the prompt was for modern!au merintosh cooking and this came so easily and there is definitely enough stuff in my head to write a part two if there’s interest.

When he finally stumbles into his apartment at - god, is it really 3:30 in the morning? - he is more than a little surprised to see every light in the place on. He kicks off his shoes and jacket, throws his keys in the general direction of the couch and follows the sound of humming towards the kitchen.

He stops in the doorway and smiles to himself as he sees his roommate - sweet, feisty thing that she is - standing in front of the stove in a pair of pajama pants and what looked like one of his tank tops (she liked to pretend they “got lost” when she did the laundry, bloody liar), copper curls piled on top of her head, glaring at a pan of something on the burner. Normally she’s a right disaster in the kitchen; Merida is a brilliant law student and a creative artist, but her skills in the realm of cooking leave a lot to be desired. Though, it doesn’t look like she’s burned anything or managed to light the apartment on fire, so this is probably a success.

“What in the world are ye doin’, lassie?” his bemused question startles her, making her jump a good foot in the air. The glare that had been reserved for the food on the stove is now directed at him and he smiles.

“Mac, I’ve told ye how many times to not sneak up on me? You’re goin’ to end up with foot up yer arse if ye don’ stop.” she returns her attention to the pan on the stove, “And I’m making food. Couldn’t sleep. I tried to go to bed when you left - what, around 10 maybe? - and couldn’t sleep to save me life. So I finished my term paper and cleaned the living room and then decided I was hungry.”

He can see the dark circles under her eyes, and he gives a twinge of sympathy. She’s always had trouble sleeping, and it seems that law school has only made that about ten times worse. He shuffles into the small kitchen so he can more easily see her.

“I’m surprised our apartment buildin’ is still standing, last time ye tried to make something the whole apartment smelled of smoke for about three weeks.” he laughs at the memory and she jabs her elbow into his side.

“Oh ha ha very funny. That was almost two years ago and I’ve cooked since then! I just don’t tend to cook around you, because yer a right wee pain in me arse.” There’s not a breath of seriousness in her accusation, and he can see the tiny pull of a grin at the corners of her mouth so he just leaves the entire topic alone.

“If yer gonna be up for another fifteen minutes or so you can have some food, made an awful lot…” her voice trails off, and he can practically see the tiredness spreading through her body. Mac leans over to glance at whatever food she’s fighting with - looks vaguely like some sort of hash - and frowns slightly. Merida has a strange love for the food, but normally only when something’s bothering her.

“Aye, well, I suppose I could keep ye company. Anything ye need me to do?”

“I was goin’ to make some eggs and toast, if ye want to do that. If not I can, ’s no big deal,” Merida is starting to sway on her feet, just the slightest, so he bumps her out of the way and takes over.

“You look dead on yer feet, Mer, go sit down. I’ll bring the food out in a minute.” It’s a testament to how truly exhausted she must be that she doesn’t put up an ounce of protest. He finishes not ten minutes later, carrying two plates to their small dining room table. She’s just staring off out the window when he sets the plate in front of her, and she smiles just the slightest.

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes before she speaks up, “So how was whatever party you were at? I wasn’ expecting ye back tonight what with this insane snow.” Mac looks out the window and see almost eight inches of fresh powder on their balcony, when there hadn’t been any almost 12 hours ago.

He shrugs slightly in response to her question, “Was alright, ended up back at a friends house a few blocks away or I probably wouldn’t have come back. He had a lady there and I think he wanted me out,” she laughs at that, and then stops.

“Wait, I thought you were goin’ out to meet up with that one girl…what’s her name? Anna? Amber? I’m surprised ye didn’t end up bringin’ her back here. Come to think of it, when was the last time ye brought someone back here for the evening?” If it had been any other person, he would’ve punched them for being so forward, but this was Merida, his best friend who he told everything to. So if her statement came off as just a little crass (it did) he knew she didn’t mean it.

“Aye, I met up with her - Alyssa, if it matters to ye. Bit of a flake really, didn’t have a lick in common so we went our separate ways. And I’m quite aware that I haven’t brought anyone back here lately, a fact which I thought you’d be happy about.”

She smiles, finishing up the last of her food. “Don’t get me wrong, laddie, I am infinitely glad the porn soundtrack has stopped. These walls are paper thin, y'know? I was just curious is all. Why the sudden lack of female companionship? Have all the ladies finally realized your utter trash?”

He barks out a laugh and kicks her shin under the table. “No, I’ve just…not been interested in anything of the sort lately.” What he doesn’t tell her is that it’s been damn near ten months since he’s been able to even properly look at a women because somehow he’s gotten stuck in the oldest cliche in the book and fallen in love with his best friend.

“What, the almighty ladies man of the century Mac is finally tired of chasing skirts? You haven’t gone and fallen in love with someone have ye?” She makes the statement in joking, he knows, but he’s so shocked by her careless words that he’s caught off guard. Merida grabs both of their plates, the exhaustion in her body seems to have dissipated a little bit, and walks to back to the kitchen. But the lack of response from him causes her to turn back and take in the look of guilt on his face.

She drops the plates on the counter and is sitting next to him at the table so fast he swears she has some inhuman speed.

“I was just joking, Mac, but apparently I hit the nail on the head, damn I’m good.” That last part is said more to herself than for his own benefit, but he has to agree, her knack for hitting something right on the nose is pretty impressive. She leans her elbows on the table, waiting for him to speak apparently. He’s not about to break so easily, though.

“Out with it laddie! Who’s this mystery girl? I need to go and buy her a present, I think. Any girl who is able to finally make you give up the lifestyle of one night stands must be pretty impressive.” Well, he isn’t going to disagree with her. Merida has always been an impressive lass - smart, wicked smart, independent, unafraid to fight for what she believes in, unbelievably gorgeous - but damn it if he’s going to wax poetic about her to her.

“She is impressive, one of the best women I know. Just…she doens’ feel the same.” and he’s fairly sure he’s right about that. Merida has never shown an ounce of interest in him in any way other than friendship.

“Well did ye tell her? Because let me tell you what, Cothric Macintosh, if she doesn’t know she’ll never be able to return your feelings. And even if ye find out she doesn’t, the power of suggestion is a mighty thing. Feelings can grow, so don’t count yourself out before you’ve even begun.” Somewhere between the beginning and the end of her mini-rant, her voice had grown soft. Merida didn’t know why, but for some reason the thought of Mac - her best friend for god knows how many years - being in love stirred something in her heart. It was uncomfortable and made her eyes burn; it was a feeling of losing something she hadn’t realized she wanted to begin with. She sucks in a deep breath.

“Tell me about her?” she intones quietly, and while Merida is able to read Mac’s emotions easily, he can read her pretty well, too. He is able to watch the strange series of emotions pass across her face like a shadow - interest, fleeting jealousy, a twinge of loss - before she’s able to school her emotions and check herself. Those brief glances are enough to give him hope for what he’s about to do next.

“She’s incredibly smart; brilliant, really. Fierce, independent, always does the right thing. And she’s beautiful beyond words…red curls and these gorgeous green eyes. She’s…she’s my best friend.” He trails off quietly, and for a second he absolutely refuses to look at her. When he chances a glance in her direction, though, he sees…anger?

“Mac you are an insensitive prick! You do not get to play with my emotions like this.” She gets up from the table, knocking the chair over in her wake. He jumps up after her, because this was not what he imagined happening when he finally built up the courage to take a leap of faith. 

He grabs her wrist a bit more roughly then he intends, and pulls her back towards him. She may be tiny but god does she put up a fight. She ends up pinned between the wall and his body, still struggling, until he speaks.

“Merida, you are goin’ to listen to me for two minutes, alright? So just…stop fighting me.” his voice comes out in a low growl, and she does stop struggling, but the look of hatred is still burning her face. “Yes, I was talking about you. No, this is not some sort of game; you’re one of the things I take most seriously in my life. Yes, I am absolutely, madly, head over heels in love with you - have been for a while.” For a moment, she doesn’t seem to move, or even breathe for that matter, and he’s worried he may have given her a heart attack. But no, she takes a shuddering breath in when she exhales, it’s like all the anger flows out as well. 

“Why didn’t ye say anything before, Mac?” her voice is soft, twinged with confusion and a little bit of hurt. 

He smiles, reaches out and brushes a strand of hair from her face, and his heart jumps just the slightest and the tremor that runs through her body at the contact. “I didn’t think you would feel the same, Mer. We’ve been friends for so long and you’ve never shown the slightest bit of interest. Hell, you’ve even said time and time again that ye wanted to wait until you were done with law school to find a relationship.”

She leans her head back against the wall, and he takes a step back. 

“Please tell me I haven’t ruined this.” it’s his only real fear in the whole situation, that somehow he has managed to completely screw up the best friendship he’s ever had. Merida tilts her head to the ceiling, breathing in, and a small smile twists her lips. 

“No, Mac, ye haven’t ruined anything. I will always be your friend, first and foremost, and nothing will ever change that. But this is all…just a lot to take in right now. Years ago, when we were first friends, I dreamed of nothing more than you telling me you had feelings for me, and when that never happened I resigned myself to just being your best friend and I was really, really happy with that. But I told refused to let myself see you in any other manner.” 

He takes a step back, slowly, knowing a rejection (however kind and gentle it is) when he see ones. He makes to walk away, and this time she pulls him back, catching his eye. “Hey, don’t walk away just yet, mister.” She grins again, still holding his hand, and this time he can see the tell-tale traces of a blush appear on her cheeks. 

“Remember what I just told ye earlier? How feelings can grow?” he nods slightly, and this time he definitely sees her face turn bright red. Merida ducks her head and continues, “I may not be where you are just yet, Mac, but give me some time.” 

The hope that swells in his chest is unbelievable, and in less than twenty words he’s gone from completely ruined to on top of the world. A little bit of hope is all he needs. He’s so excited, in fact, that he sweeps in and presses his lips to hers. She completely freezes and for the second time in fifteen minutes he wonders if he’s ruined this fragile….whatever it is. But then she relaxes, breathes easily and wraps her arms around his neck. Mac is flying high on exhaustion, hope, and the beautiful girl in his arms. He pulls her tight against his chest, and she responds quickly, and he is pretty sure he’s about to float away.

He breaks away and she sees his eyes blown wide, happiness etched over every inch of his face. He presses another soft kiss to her lips before muttering, “Was that ok?” and his emotions are all over the place, oscillating between giddy excitement and nervousness and wow if this is what love felt like, he was in for quite a ride. 

She giggles, actually giggles, what in the name of all things holy has this boy done to her? and presses a searing, lingering kiss to his lips. 

“Aye, that was absolutely perfect,” and the smile that lights up his face could light up the entire city. 

“Mer, can I take ye out tomorrow? On a proper date?” And the anticipation in his voice leaves her swooning and breathless. She thinks it’s a bit ridiculous, the notion of going on a date with him, they live together for mercy’s sake. But she still says yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Could you write a Merintosh fic where they fight, Merinda falls in frozen lake, getting Mac all worried and frantic, while Merida gets annoyed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lots of fun! Enjoy y'all!

They’re fighting. Again. Which comes as a surprise to…no one, really. The default mode of interactions between Queen Merida, Protector of the Highlands and her steadfastly loyal vassal Lord Macintosh is fighting. Yelling. Screaming. Angry words. And on a few incredibly intense occasions, sword fights that many would pay good money to watch.

So to say the two were fighting would be like saying the sky was blue, or rocks were hard. It was a fact of life. They were fighting, though nobody could quite figure out why. It might have had something to do with tax funds, or maybe crop distribution. But it was equally likely they were quarreling over proper shooting techniques or who would be able to make the best stew. The heated argument ended with the queen fleeing the castle into the bitter mid-winter cold and the lord kicking a chair so hard it almost broke. All assumed the two would follow their normal course of action: fight, avoidance of the other, tentative apology, and then attempting to drink each other under the table.

But it’s been near seven hours since Merida has stormed from the castle and it’s coming up on dark and Mac hates to admit it, but he’s starting to get worried (starting to, ha! he was starting to get worried two hours before, he’s damn near ready to lead a full-fledged search for his missing queen). The Lady Elinor calmly advises him otherwise, saying she is sure her daughter is perfectly fine, though he can see the worry at the edges of her eyes. A little more anger work its way through his body because how could she just run off, damn it, she’s supposed to be queen and she needs to act like it for gods sake.

(Truth be told Merida disappears for hours at a time more often than anyone would like, and it worries everyone, Mac included. After the incident of her vanishing to the Land Without Magic for almost 3 weeks, it makes him twitchy with anxiousness if she is alone outside the castle for more than a few hours.)

It’s dark now and people are starting to get nervous. So Lord Macintosh mounts up and heads off into the forest, determined to find his stupid, pain in the arse queen and bring her home.

He finds her after not even a half an hour of searching, because while they may fight like cats and dogs, he knows her better than anyone else and can easily narrow down where she is. Mac comes upon her at the edge of a small lake, sitting on what appears to be a rock. He approaches her from behind, and is about to tear into her about being irresponsible and selfish, but he frowns as he realizes that she isn’t sitting on a rock, nay, she’s curled into a ball. And her mount is nowhere to be found. Concern whispers through his body.

“My queen, what in the world are ye doin’ out here?” He dismounts and makes his way over to her before he notices she’s trembling like a leaf. That’s when he sees she is absolutely soaked, head to toe, and momentary panic sets in.

“Merida! Merida wha in the world happened?” She finally sits up, body still shaking, and before Mac can think about it he’s scooping her up into his arms and she is so, so cold it is unbelievable.

“Was out for a ride to clear me head, when I got here I feel over a rock and twisted my damn ankle, and took a tumble into the shallows. Startled the horse and he took off.” The story comes out in fragments and Mac struggles to understand the words because her voice is quivering so badly. Merida is paler than he has ever seen before, her lips a dark shade of blue. He knows he has to get her back to the castle, and quickly.

He pulls the blanket out from under his steed’s saddle and wraps her up before swinging into the saddle and pulling her close to his body, making for the castle at break neck speed.

When they ride into the palace gates, there are a multitude of people milling about, waiting for Lord Macintosh’s return. He’s yelling orders at people before he even dismounts and it takes only a few short minutes for Lady Elinor and a healer to be summoned, and suddenly Merida is pulled from his arms and is being rushed off somewhere into the castle. Mac is still running high on adrenaline and briefly misses the feel of Merida in his arms, but doesn’t dwell on the thought too long. Ultimately he comes to the conclusion that the only way he will find sleep tonight is after a long match with a training dummy.

\----------

Macintosh wakes early the next morning to a gentle rapping at the door of his chambers, and he finds a young runner standing in the doorframe, stating that her majesty would like to speak with him immediately. He dresses quickly and follows the young fledgling, surprised only for a moment when he’s directed to the queen’s bedchamber.

When Mac enters the room, he sees Merida sitting up in the bed, still pale and tired, but alive nonetheless. His relief is quickly replaced by anger and Mac can feel his jaw tighten.

He bows low, and steps closer to the end of the bed where she is laying, “Morning, majesty. How are ye feelin’?”

Merida coughs slightly, and her voice is deeper and scratchier than normal when she replies, “I’m fine, ‘tis nothing to worry about laddie.” His temper flares.

“Fine? Fine?! Merida I found ye last night on the brink of freezing at the side of a lake! Ye were no ‘fine’ and ye damn near gave us all a heart attack!”

“I’m not a helpless babe, Lord Macintosh, and I should cut out yer tongue for daring to speak to me in such a casual manner. I. Am. Fine.” Merida tries her best to sound convincing, but she makes it about halfway through her speech before she dissolves into a fit of coughs.

Mac sighs, making his way to the small table against the wall and pouring a glass of water. He perches himself carefully at the edge of the bed, handing Merida the cup which she gladly accepts. She finishes the water in two gulps and leans against the bed; it is far too easy to see the exhaustion in her body and it causes worry to pull at his brow and something in him itches to pull her into his arms (he quickly dismisses that thought).

“I know ye need space to breathe sometimes, Mer, and I know I’m the reason ye need space more often than naught. But ye cannot keep running off like this. Ye have too many people that worry about you.” His voice is quiet, edged with fear as he speaks.

“Including you?”

“Aye, including me, my queen,” he flashes a grin her way, and she meets his eyes with a hesitant, shy smile of her own.

“I know I shouldn’t, it just gets overwhelming and I have moments where I feel like if I have to stay here I’ll suffocate.” Merida fiddles with the edge of her blanket as she speaks. There is a note of frustration to her tone, and it pulls at something in his chest.

Macintosh lets out a sigh, “I…I’m sorry if I have caused ye to feel like this. We bicker constantly and I know it grates on yer nerves.”

“Aye, well that is true laddie, I also…really like that you stand up to me.”

His eyebrows shoot up and confusing takes hold of his mind. “You do now? Truly?”

“Mac, you are the only one who seems to no be afraid of me, or afraid of tellin’ me I’m doing something wrong. You put me in my place and I appreciate it.”

He’s not at all sure how to respond to that little bit of information, and if the expression on his queen’s face is any indication, she can’t believe the words have come out of her mouth. “I will make sure to remind ye that next time we have a row, majesty.”

That seems to have been the right thing to say, because her body relaxes and she lets her eyes fall shut, smiling softly.

“Well don’ think this gives ye any rights to be insubordinate, Lord Macintosh. I am still yer queen and ye best not forget it.” There is no fire to her voice and he can tell she is exerting a lot of effort to keep up the facade of being alright.

“Milady, I don’ think I could ever forget who is in charge,” he grabs her hand, kissing it once. There is a rush of heat where they are connected and he sees a blush creep up her chest. It causes his heart to give a giant thump as he watches her breath catch in her throat.

Macintosh rises from the bed, bowing low, before turning and making for the door. Her quiet voice calls him back.

“Mac?”

“Hmm?”

“….thank ye for coming after me.”

He bows his head, feeling his own cheeks flame just the slightest.

“Always, my queen.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Merintosh family fluff for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the holiday, and a wonderful day to all, regardless of what your holiday.

It is early. Far, far too early. The sun has yet to break the horizon and there is a chill in the air. But there is this soft tittering coming from somewhere in the room and Merida cannot for the life of her figure out where.

“Shhhh Ellie, ma and da are still asleep. We gotta be quiet,”

“But Gus is Christmas! I wanna be awake!”

“We need to go back to bed…”

“But…but…Gus…” There’s a wobbling to the little girls words and Merida knows (even in her half asleep state) that tears are about to start and she does not want to start her morning this way.

Apparently neither does the man beside her, because she feels Mac rise with a sigh, making his way towards the sound of little voices.

“Now, now my wee darlings, why are we awake at such an hour?” His voice is thick with sleep, and Merida continues to just lay there, listening.

“Da I just wanted to see you and Ma! Is Christmas!”

“I was tryin’ to get her back to bed Da! Honest!” The two little voices overlap one another hurriedly, rising with intensity. Macintosh hushes both of his kids quickly.

“Shh, shh, Ma is still asleep and I think she’d like to stay that way. It is Christmas after all, maybe she’d like to sleep in a little bit, hmm?” Merida hears shuffling, and quiet murmurs as Mac leads the two children out of the room. It is still so early, and she’s so tired, her eyes slip shut again quickly. But she’s startled by the feel of Mac’s body sliding next to her some time later. His arm slips around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, and she sighs in content.

“Are ye awake, Mer?” The hushed tone barely reaches her ears, but Merida turns in his arms, grinning sleepily.

“Aye. Thank ye for takin’ care of the little ones.” He leans forward, brushing lips against hers gently before turning her over again.

“My pleasure, milady. Now back to sleep with ye, I think I managed to get us a few more hours of shut eye.”

“Oh? How’d ye manage such a formidable feat?”

“I said that if they woke us before the sun broke the sky they’d no be gettin’ any gifts this day.”

Merida’s laugh rings through the room, “Bless yer soul, ye are my hero.”

“Oh, I know. Now sleep, my love.” Merida didn’t need to be told twice before her eyes closed, surrendering to rest.

\----------

There’s sun beginning to stream in the window, and again the sound of two unmistakable voices can be heard.

“Gus, why aren’t Ma and Da awake yet? The sun’s awake! Da said we had to wait till the sun was awake to get up and now it is and I just wanna play!”

“…I guess we can check to see if they’re awake?”

Merida hears a little high pitched laugh sweep through the room and her heart swells because these two wee children are the greatest gift she’s ever received.

She cracks an eye open to see her little princess standing before her, blanket clutched in her hand fiercely, dark curls a mess.

The little girl takes a step forward, gently tapping Merida’s shoulder.

“…Ma? Are ye awake yet?”

She wants to say no, she really does, but something in those beautiful, pleading blue eyes is simply irresistible. Merida hauls herself up to sitting, notices that Mac is still sound asleep next to her, and reaches for her daughter.

“Aye, me wee darlin’, I’m awake. But Da isn’t so we must be quiet for just a bit longer.” Merida lifts Elise into her arms, and she snuggles her daughter into her. The little red headed boy jumps up onto the bed next to her, curling himself into his mother’s side. She hums quietly, fingers stroking through her daughters fine hair and it takes no more than five minutes for both of her children to be sound asleep in her arms.

Mac rouses not a minute after the kids have taken to a light slumber, grinning sleepily at his wife.

“What happened here? How’d we end up with two extra bodies in our bed, hmm?”

“It seems our beautiful children absolutely could not wait a second more to see us.” Merida breathes out a quiet chuckle, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl in her arms.

Mac reaches over and pulls Elise to his lap, and she stirs slightly.

“Da, it’s Christmas. Can we get up and play yet?” She yawns halfway through the sentence and curls farther into her father’s arms.

Mac brushes a kiss to the young girls forehead, chuckling, “Yes my princess I believe it’s time to get up and play. In fact, ye may even get a few presents.”

Elise’s eyes widen with joy, and she quickly jumps up onto the bed, launching herself over Merida to land in her brothers lap.

“Gus! Gus! It’s time to get up! And we get presents!!!”

The green eyed little boy seems to stir suddenly at the word presents and he sits up, looking towards Merida with bright eyes.

“Really Ma? Presents?!”

Merida chuckles at the boys enthusiasm, “Aye, I believe there may be something around here for the two of ye. But ye must go and get dressed and meet us for breakfast first. I believe grandma will be wantin’ to see ye this morning.”

The little boy jumps from the bed with a great leap, and then pulls his sister down off the bed as well. Fergus takes his sister’s hand and begins to pull her down the hall, chatting excitedly about all the presents that he hopes they’ve received, and Elise toddles along next to him.

Merida sighs and sinks back into the bed. Her children are an absolute blessing but they are nothing short of tiring. Mac moves over to cover her body with his own, pressing a rough kiss to her lips. Her body reacts automatically, hands winding up around his shoulders, heart picking up tempo. He presses her further into the bed, tongue working through her mouth, hands skimming her body lightly. She feels the goosebumps break across her skin as he brushes calloused hands along the warm skin of her thighs, working higher, and she pulls her mouth from his with no small amount of effort.

“Mac,” she brushes a light kiss across his lips, trying to catch her breath, “we don’ have time for such activities as that right now.”

He laughs, rolling over and pulling her into his chest. “Oh, aye, I know my dear. Maybe I was just givin’ you a preview of things to come later…yer own private Christmas present so to speak.” Merida feels something curl low in her stomach, and marvels at how this man can cause such a reaction in her even after so many years.

She moves to straddle his waist, pressing a kiss to his lips, enjoying watching his eyes darken. “Well I look forward to yer gift later. But right now,” she moves off the bed, smiling as she hears a low growl of protest from him, “right now we have two wee, impatient children who need food and then gifts before they explode of excitement.”

As if to illustrate her point, they hear a small voice from down the hall, “Ma! Da! Are ye awake yet? Grandma wants to eat and she said she has gifts for us!”

Echoed similarly but Elise’s voice saying, “Yeah hurry up!”

Mac chuckles and gets up, snaking his arms around Merida’s waist before pressing a kiss to her neck. “Two beautiful children, the most amazing wife in all the realms, how did I get so lucky?”

She blushes, still blushes at his pretty words all these years later, because she knows he is absolutely sincere, and presses a kiss to his cheek before moving to get ready.

“Merry Christmas, Mac.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
